Adventures of Simba And Nala
by javinfanficmaker
Summary: How Simba and Nala grew up together as friends.
1. chapter 1

Authors Note: ANDDDDD HEY GUYS javin here to bring to you another Fan Fiction! Sorry the last one was so bad aka Simbas Big Mistake i didnt do well on the last one because I was REALLY tired and i wanted it to have a happy ending so i couldnt really think of anything. Disclaimer i dont own lion king or the charecters in this story disney does AND BLAH BLAH BLAHHHH on with the story!

Chapter 1: A new friendship?

Simbas POV (kinda)

Simba was with the other cubs playing a prank on ZaZu again. They always played pranks and they bullied other cubs too. They were just about to have their plan go butttt then Nala came along. Hey Guys Whatcha doing? Nala asked. Zazu turned around after Nala said that and then he caught onto us. Zazu then flew away causing us not to be able to pull the prank.

Thanks a lot loudmouth! Said Bobby (sorry couldnt think of any good names)

Ya Knucklehead noone wants you over here! Said Emily.

When Nala started to run away she tripped into a mud puddle and got her coat all dirty. Then we all laughed because cmon who CANT laugh at that when something like that hapenns.

Nalas POV (sorry so short povs)

After they were done calling me names i tryed to run away but Simba tripped me and said thats what you get! and they all started laughing. How was that funny? Now i need ANOTHER bath today. All i wanted was a friend. Why cant i get any friends? When i finished walking back to pride rock i had enough. Im going to tell on Simba (Why simba you might be asking well hes the "prankmaster") Mom! Im sick of Simba and his little "prank gang" PICKING ON ME ALL. THE. TIME. Well what hapenned this time? My Mom asked. So I told her all that hapenned. Well im sure it was a- I cut her off yelling NO IT WASNT A ACCIDENT THEY DID IT ON PURPOSE! Ok Ok I will talk to simbas mom and tell her what hapenned also and ill tell her to tell simba that he has to be friends with you. My mom said. F-Friends i have never had a friend before well i guess theres a first time for everything. I said. Ok and you need a bath so nalas mom gave Nala a bath.

Simbas POV

That day when i went back to pride rock my mom was there waiting for me and it looked like something was wrong.

Hi Mom is anything wrong? I asked.

YES THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG SIMBA SARAFINA TOLD ME THAT YOU TRIPPED HER INTO A MUD PUDDLE AND YOU LAUGHED AT HER. my mom said.

But it was hillarious! i said.

WHAT IS SO FUNNY ABOUT IT SHE HAS NEVER EVEN HAD A FRIEND BEFORE YOU WILL HAVE TO BE FRIENDS WITH HER AND YOU HAVE TO BEHAVE AND BE NICE AND ACTUALLY TALK. my mom said.

Ok ill talk to her tommorow morning. I groaned

Authors note: Hey guys thats the end of the chapter RR! AND SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER BYEEEEE.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: ANDDDD HEY GUYS THIS IS PROBALLY HOW IM GOING TO START EVERY CHAPTER OF EVERY STORY. BLAH BLAH BLAH DISCLAIMER LION KING DOESNT BELONG TO ME IT BELONGS TO DISNEY BLAH BLAH. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 2: Are we friends now?

Nalas POV

I woke up that morning to see Simba at the edge of pride rock talking about something with his friends. I walked up to them and said "Hi Guys sorry about yesterday and simba you have to be friends with me remember?" "Oh yeah lets go to the-" Simba started to say but was cut off by Bobby.

"Hey Nala we have something REALLY cool to show you sorry simba you probally wont like it" said Bobby. "Oh um okay" Simba said. "Come on Nala its up here at the top of pride rock!" said Emily. "Oh okay lets go then!" I said.

When we got to the top of pride rock i couldn't see anything special about it. "Hey Nala you have to look that way to see it" said Bobby as he pointed to the North-East. Then I looked to the North-East and said "Ok... I still dont see anything different or special AHHHH" I looked up and saw Emily pinning me down with her two front paws! Then I saw Bobby walk over and raised his paw, Extended his Claws and scratched me in the face! "Ouch that hurt!" Then I saw Simba from the corner of my eye and said: "Simba Please help!" I said as I got scratched again on the other side of my face.

Simbas POV

After they went to the top I heard Nala scream. "Oh shes probally loving the suprise" I thought. Then I heard Nala yell "Ouch That hurt!" When I walked up there, Being Worried about Nala, I saw Bobby and Emilys "Suprise" wasnt a suprise at all they were hurting her! I quickly ran over there and pushed Bobby and Emily away from Nala.

She was hurt. She had scratches on both sides of her face. I helped her up. Thank you... S-Simba. Said Nala.

Are we f-friends now Simba? Nala asked worried. I looked back at Bobby and Emily both with evil smirks on their faces. Of course. I said. Almost right as I said that Nala gives me a big hug then she let go.

I rubbed my paw against one side of her face and when i looked back at my paw it was covered in blood a little. Nala, Your bleeding. I said. We should hurry back. Nala said. Your right, we should. I said. So we ran back down into the den.

 **Hey guys sorry this took a while to upload I just needed to read some other fan fictions to get more ideas i have lots of ideas for future chapters. I am hoping i will be able to continue this story for a long time. Yes simba and nala will start to like each other... later... hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ANDDDDDDD BYEEEEEEEE**


	3. Is Simba Dead?

**ANDDDDDDD HEY GUYS im back with another chapter of this story disclaimer of course lion king belongs to disney. And Yes im going to do the ANDDDDD HEY GUYS at the beginning of every chapter and on to the chapter!**

Chapter 3: Is Simba Dead?

Simbas POV

So then we ran back into the den and both of our Moms (Sarabi and Sarafina) My Mom being Sarabi and Nala's Mom is Sarafina. Anyways they both asked us how it went. "Well Umm..." I said. Then Sarafina saw the marks on Nalas Face and the blood. "NALA, SIMBA WHAT HAPENNED" Yelled Sarafina. So we both told them all that hapenned. "Are you sure?" Asked Sarafina. I think she thought that I did it to Poor Nala! "I always thought that Bobby and Emily were such good little cubs" said Sarafina. "No they are bullies!" I said. "Well Simba you sorta are a bully too" said Nala. Did Nala really think I was still a Bully? "Oh I Um gotta go do something see you later" I said.

Nalas POV

"Well Simba you sorta are a bully too" I said. "Oh Um I gotta go do something see you later" Said Simba. Then I thought I saw Simba shed a tear a little while he was running away to "Do Something". Did I do something wrong? Maybe its because of what I said? A lot of thoughts went through my head at that moment. Then I finally got it. It was because of what I said! Simba has changed since I became friends with him and I called him a Bully! Why did I do that? So then I ran off to try to find Simba.

Simbas POV (I know a lot of pov changes)

I ran to Scar for advice on what to do then. "Oh Hello Simba" said Scar. "Hi Uncle Scar" I said. "Whats Wrong?" Asked Scar. "Well-" I started to talk but then Scar said: "Oh wait Simba I actually have a suprise for you and your Daddy!" "A suprise? I love suprises!" I said. "Oh Simba you will absolutely love it!" Said Scar. So then me and Uncle Scar went to the gorge for the suprise. "Okay Simba you stay right here i will be right back!" Said Scar. "Hey Uncle Scar Will I like this suprise?" I asked. "Oh Simba its one to DIE for." Said Scar.

So I waited in the Gorge for Uncle Scar to come back with the suprise. Then a few minutes later I saw some pebbles shaking. I looked to the other side of the Gorge and there was a stampede coming this way! I was frozen in fear for a second then I started to run as fast as I could. Luckily My Dad came to save me but I fainted in the middle of it. When I woke up I saw noone around except for Uncle Scar. "Oh Simba, Simba what have you done? Your Daddy is dead because of you!" Scar Said. (Scar is lying so dont worry you mufasa lovers) "Hes D-Dead?" I asked. "Yes Simba your the one who caused the stampede and oh what will everyone think?" I looked away for a second and then Uncle Scar said: "Run, Run away and dont return ever!" "Your right... Thats the best choice" I said. So then I ran away and didnt look back but I did faint again in the middle of nowhere. When I woke up I saw a huge warthog and a tiny meerkat the warthog said: "You Okay Kid? You almost died!" "Ya Im okay how long was I fainted as long as you know?" I asked. "Hmm about 5 hours" said the meerkat. "Oh Okay thanks for the help" I said. Then the meerkat and the warthog mumbled some words I couldnt hear. Then the meerkat came up and said: "Okay Kid repeat after me Hakuna Matata. It means no worries!" Thats when I thought of it It means no worries? Then if I went back I Wouldn't worry! "Thanks for the lesson!" I said then I ran off I was heading back home. Alone. As A Cub.

Nalas Pov (When they thought Simba was dead)

I was trying to find Simba then Mufasa called everyone back to Pride Rock for a Announcement. So everyone went back to Pride Rock including me and then Mufasa said: "Today something devestating hapenned The Young Lion Cub, Simba, had died in a stampede earlier today in the Gorge" No... Simba can't be dead hes my best friend! Is Simba really dead? After what I had said to him? I didn't even get to apologise or say good bye. About 4 hours and 40 minutes went by Bobby and Emily came up to me. "Oh No your friend died boo-hoo" Said Bobby sarcastically. "Oh wait that means you have no friends! So Sad!" Said Emily sarcastically as well. I tryed to ignore them but they kept bothering me. "What are you going to do now? Cry? said Bobby. I did start to cry a little bit. "Simba was your only friend and now hes dead! How do you feel?" Said Emily. Then I heard a familiar voice the voice that never got to say good bye or apologise to and it said: "And who did you say was dead?" Said Simba. I turned around and I saw him. Simba wasnt dead. "S-Simba? Y-Your not dead!" I said. "Sorry I ran off like that earlier" said Simba. "Im sorry too i shouldn't have said you were a bully after saving me" I said. "So... We're still friends?" Asked Simba. "Of course!" I said. "And hey it looks like theres still some blood there" Said Simba. "Wh-" Then Simba Licked my Cheek where the "Blood" was. (There was no blood left on her cheek) I blushed and Simba Blushed too. "Oh we have to go tell everyone your alive!" I said. "Your right" Simba said.

 **Ok thats the end of chapter 3! Hope it was worth the really long wait! Btw Bobby and Emily left right after Simba arrived. Hopefully the wait for chapter 4 wont be as long! See you guys around! ANDDDDDDDDDD BYEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
